Hawkgirl
Shayera Hol aka Hawkgirl is a superhero in DC and a member of the Justice League. She came to Earth from Thanagar. She was telepathically summoned to help Martian Manhunter and the other heroes he summoned to stop the Imperieux invasion. Hawkgirl destroys the Imperium by sending it back to the factory, and was later invited into serving the Justice League, becoming one of the 7 founding members. Personality Hawkgirl during the series was one of the most courageous character introduced in the series, due to the nature of her planet. She's also known for her signature war cry. She can be very sassy and never hesitates to speak her mind. Despite her tough demeanor, there are moments where she does show a soft side. Powers and Abilities 'Flight - '''Hawkgirl is capable of flight, provided by the wings that she and her alien race are born with. '''Armed Combat - '''She can use various weapons, but her preferred choice is her tradmark mace, which she uses skillfully in both offense and defense. Her mace is made entirely out of Nth metal, which she utilize to disrupt magic. '''Hand to Hand Combat - '''Hawkgirl is shown to fight well even without her mace, such as taking down four of the Green lantern Members singlehandedly, and by being able to land a few hits on Wonder Woman. '''Genius Level Intellect - '''Due to her military training in various fields on her planet, she has a keen mind and is well-versed in tracking, military science, engineering, espionage, relaying information, and detective work that even impresses experts like Batman. '''Thanagarian Physiology - '''Along with her wings, another trait of her alien heritage is that Hawkgirl's physical attributes are more greater than that of a humans (ex. being able to carry 2 to 3 people while airborne and showing no signs of fatigue, with the exception of Solomon Grundy who is to date the most heaviest person she has had a hard time airlifting.) Trivia *The Hawkgirl in Justice League is rather different than her other incarnations: **Her wings are organic as opposed to being made entirely out of Nth Metal. **She is the soulmate to John Stewart, instead of Hawkman (albeit through an affair, due to the neglect from her husband, who was too busy leading the village). **Both her and her past life Chay-Ara were both thanagarian, thus never reincarnated as a human. *Usually whenever she soars into the sky, her wings sometimes or never moves. *During one scene in the episode War World, when the black hawks came to assist both Hawkgirl and Superman, he looks at the planes with the hawk insignia on it and replies "friends of yours" a reference to her symbolizing a hawk. *Since her appearance in Justice League, her popularity had became equal to Hawkman's. Gallery Hawkgirl_Injustice_001.png|Hawkgirl in ''Injustice: Gods Among Us Profile-hawkgirl 11-13 tcm1249-241031.png|Hawkgirl in DC Super Hero Girls Hawkgirl.jpg|Hawkgirl in Justice League animated series Category:Heroines Category:In love heroes Category:Sidekick Category:Tomboys Category:DC Heroes Category:Justice League Members Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Batman Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Injustice Heroes Category:Femme Fatale Category:Fighter Category:Amazons Category:Martial Artists Category:Athletic Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Classic Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Rescuers Category:Protectors Category:Vigilante Category:Traitor Category:Villain's Lover Category:Determinators Category:Hope Bringer Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Animals Category:Philanthropists Category:Ingenue Category:Stock Characters Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Humanoid Category:Lead Females Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Empowered Normal Badass Category:Universal Protection Category:Super Hero Category:Famous Heroes Category:Working Heroes Category:Anti Nazis Category:Anti-Communists Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Lawful Good Category:Lego Heroes